Feelings
by xCrystalSparkx
Summary: The toy models are destroyrd and Bonnie is left to deal with his feeling for Freddy alone, will Freddy accept his feelings, or will he be turned away. Contains Freddy x Bonnie, Foxy x Mangle and Toy Freddy x Toy Chica


Are You Sure About That?

A/N

Hey, this is the first chapter of my first book, hope you enjoy! I have some nicknames so Goldy=Golden Freddy and Bon=Toy Bonnie. All the charters belong to Scoot Cawthon.

It had been 3 months since Freddy and the gang had moved into their new pizzeria. They were excited to have their own place again, but at the cost of losing their new friends (the toy models.) They had gotten along well with the toy models, especially Foxy with Mangle. Bonnie had gotten out of sleep mode and looked around, Freddy, Foxy, Golden Freddy and Chica were playing cards on one of the party tables.

"Look who's finally up" Freddy said turning towards Bonnie "how was your rest sleeping beauty"

Bonnie scratched the back of his head nervously "Not that great. I can't stop thinking about him, I mean, he was a brother to me. And to think that he's dead..."

Freddy got up from his chair and place a hand on Bonnie's shoulder "we all miss them, everyone had a strong sibling like relationship with their counterpart, well except Foxy"

Foxy looked down, he and Mangle had a thing together and now his lass was gone. He had taken her death extremely hard. "Why don't ye join us in poker to get your mind off Bon."

"Yea Foxys right it will help you get your mind off things." Chica insisted.

Bonnie grabbed his guitar and hopped off the stage "Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass, you know I rather play to get my mind off him."

"suit yourself " Foxy replied, and Bonnie walked into parts and service.

Bonnie checked to see if his guitar was tuned, he had to adjust a few pegs and stared to play. This song wasn't upbeat like his songs usually were, instead it sound sad, depressed and lonely, just like how Bonnie was feeling. Bon was the only one who knew he was gay, and that he had a crush on Freddy. Bon had always been there for him when Bonnie needed it most. Bon comforted him when he was down. And now his main source of comfort was gone. Bonnie soon realised that he had stopped playing and that there was a drop of oil on his mussel. "I wish you didn't have to go, I miss you so much. Ugh, who am I kidding, he can't hear me. I just have to accept it" Bonnie said to himself, not expecting a reply...

"Are you sure about that?" said a familiar voice from the other side of the room.

Meanwhile in the main room. The others stopped playing poker and were now chatting.

"I'm worried about him, he hasn't been the same since the toys got scraped, I thought he would be over it by now." Freddy confessed to the others.

"We all are" Goldy responded "He's taking it even harder than Foxy is."

"And that's saying something" Chica added looking towards pirates cove.

Foxy had left earlier and headed to pirates cove. He often did this when he thought about Mangle, they were only dating for a month before the toys got scraped.

"What if he gets so depressed he can't preform and then he gets replaced!" Freddy said worryingly

Goldy and Chica looked at each other and then back at Freddy.

"Yea I doubt that will happen" Chica commented "Your over thinking it"

"I guess your right" Freddy responded sighing.

In parts and service Bonnie was presented with a familiar face, but it was different.

"Bon?" Bonnie questioned.

"The one and only" Bon answered walking out of the shadows.

But he looked different from his regular blue colour. He was black with white glowing eyes.

Bonnie was quick to question. "Why do you look like that?"

"Well, I've been able to do this for a while but I've never really needed to..." Bon explained before being interrupted by Bonnie "But WHY do you look like that?"

"I have the ability to leave my body and take the form of a shadow. Before you ask, I don't know how I don't know why." Bon answered.

Bonnie was silent, he didn't know what to say. Who would after hearing their brother can leave their body and take the form of a shadow.

"So that means you and the others definitely got scrapped." Bonnie sighed.

"Yes, unfortunately I can't give you updates, and I have to go soon, because Marionette doesn't..." Bon was cut off of by Bonnie pulling him into a hug "When will I see you again Bon?"

"Not for a while but soon enough." Bon said fading away.

Bonnie smiled. It was just what he needed to lighten his spirits, he knew his brother was alright, and that's what he needed to know. But he was curious about his brothers shadow form, how did he learn to do it?, could anyone else do it? Those are just two of the questions floating around in Bonnie's mind. He made a mental note to ask Goldy if he knew about shadow forms. Bonnie grabbed his guitar and headed for the door, when he realised something on the ground. It was Bon's bowtie. Bonnie smiled and picked it up. He replaced the bowtie with his own and headed out the door into the main room.

Bonnie walked out of parts and service smiling. Freddy was relived to see Bonnie smiling, he hasn't seen Bonnie smile in weeks. "Someone's happy." Freddy said smirking.

"Yup!" Bonnie replied cheerfully.

Chica smiled "What changed your mood?"

"Umm... nothing" Bonnie smiled nervously.

"Is that a new bowtie?" Chica asked.

"No, I've always had it."

"What's in your hand?"

"My guitar"

"Your other hand"

"Umm nothing, Hey, look at the time it's almost 6 am we should get back to our spots" Bonnie said walking back to his spot on the stage.

Chica soon followed. Freddy started walking back to his spot. Bonnie was cheerful again, but he was hiding something. "What could it be?" Freddy thought. Once Freddy got to his spot Goldy teleported to the back room. And Foxy did what he always had to do, sit in pirates cove and do nothing.

The day went by as usual, the animatronics performed, the occasional kid cried, everyone eating pizza. The animatronics hated not being allowed to get off the stage and free roam like they used to do. Being on the stage all day made them bored, especially Bonnie. Bonnie loved to play with the kids, and the kids loved to play with him. But that was all ruined by the bite of 87.

The bite of 87 was horrible accident where Mangle accidentally bit a kid's frontal lobe off. Keep in mind the kid WAS playing with her jaw (which didn't help the fact her jaw was already broken) and then it slammed shut. And that's also the reason the toy models got scrapped.

The day felt extremely long for Bonnie, he really wanted to ask Goldy if he knew about shadow forms. As the last few kids left the pizzeria Bonnie headed to the safe room. "Hey Goldy"

"Hey Bonnie" said Goldy.

"Can I ask you something?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure"

"Do you know what a shadow form is?"

"No"

"But I do" a voice said from the other side of the room.


End file.
